


The Gift of Song

by EpicOfMe



Series: Have Some Hot Cocoa with Me [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicOfMe/pseuds/EpicOfMe





	The Gift of Song

He lived in the military. He was born into a country where if you didn’t know how to shoot gun, you were one of two things; a woman or dead. His widowed mother was killed when he was only three and at the tender age of five, he was recruited into an underground guerilla organization. Since then, he has only known the ways of war. Hatred and fear were the only emotions he saw in other people’s eyes. His own were often lifeless and unreadable. 

She lived in Europe. She was born into a high-class family with plenty of money and a bright future. Her mother loved her very much and her father made sure his little girl was always taken care of. When she came of age to move out of her childhood home and strike out on her own, her parents were always there in case she needed them. 

Ghazwan Bar-Hemat had been told since he could remember that happiness doesn’t exist. How could there with so much war and suffering surrounding him? The screams of his comrades fill his ears and he lived in Hell incarnate on Earth. There is no happiness. 

Chiara Adessi had been told since childhood that music is the cure of all illnesses. Her father told her, “Piccola, whenever you are sad, listen to a small slice of heaven. And you will be happy. Happiness is all you need.” 

Chiara’s father’s words couldn’t possibly be any truer. She slipped a pair of blue head-phones over Ghaz’s ears and watched as song drowned out the dying screams and began to heal the broken shell of a man beside her.


End file.
